life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Diaz
Sean Eduardo Diaz (born August 15, 2000) is the playable protagonist of Life is Strange 2 and a minor character in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. After a tragic incident results in the deaths of his father, Esteban Diaz, and the police officer who took his life, Sean is forced to run away from his home in Seattle with his brother, Daniel Diaz. In fear of the police, he intends to reach their father's hometown of Puerto Lobos, Mexico, all while attempting to conceal the emergence of Daniel's mysterious supernatural power. :For the image gallery, click here. To visit Sean's room, click here. To check out Sean's computer, click here. Personality Sean is described as "creative, sensitive and protective" in official marketing material."Meet Sean ¦ Life is Strange 2" Sean's creative side is shown by making drawings in a sketchbook his father had purchased, who seems to have encouraged Sean to draw. His protective side is shown when Daniel is getting harassed by their neighbor, Brett Foster, for spilling zombie blood on his shirt. Sean can defend his little brother and attacks their neighbor for cruelly insulting them. After he runs away from home with Daniel, he becomes more protective of him on their journey to Puerto Lobos. Appearance During "Roads", Sean has short, cropped dark brown hair and wears a maroon beanie with a yellow logo on its rim (while walking home from school). He wears a grayish-blue zipper pocket hoodie with a "WOLF SQUAD" logo over a white T-shirt, coupling this with grey khakis and a reddish-brown belt with its strap hanging out from underneath his hoodie. On his feet, he wears grey running shoes with blue laces and green markings. By "Rules", and during The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, Sean's hair has noticeably grown - his formerly short bangs now reaching his mid-forehead. While in the Willamette National Forest, he wears a brown fleece lined denim jacket over his hoodie. During Captain Spirit, he wears a light orange quarter-zip pullover over a tan zip-up hoodie. His khakis have begun to develop holes at the mid-thighs and kneecaps, and he now wears sturdy brown hiking boots. After spending some time at his grandparents' house, there is a blue patch sewed onto his pants. During the opening flashback in "Wastelands", Sean wears a grey t-shirt with a logo reading "NYC-UK" alongside orange boxers and white socks. In the present day, Sean's hair has grown further, his bangs now almost touching his eyebrows; optionally, Sean can have his hair cut by Finn, resulting in a mohawk. He still wears his "WOLF SQUAD" hoodie, which shows several signs of wear; multiple holes have developed in the fabric, the logo has several cracks, and the collar has been ripped and stitched back together. A patch depicting what appears to be the is sewn onto his right shoulder. His grey khakis now have more patches, including one that reads "SPACE FUCKUPS" on his back pocket and another depicting a skull embedded with knives. While in his tent, Sean wears a grey graphic t-shirt, green boxers depicting tadpoles and a frog alongside the word "HI!", and dirty white socks. Optionally, Sean can get a tattoo of a wolf or three marijuana plants done on his right arm by Cassidy. During "Faith", Sean's hair has been shaved to a buzzcut, as well as having a bandage over his damaged eye that left him half-blind. During his time in Sacred Hope Hospital, Sean wears green hospital garbs and white socks. When he escapes the hospital, Sean wears his recovered clothes. While walking to Havens' Point, Sean has his hoodie in his backpack to show his grey graphic t-shirt, as well as being partly sunburnt. After being picked up by Karen and having a shower, Sean wears his khakis with a clean white t-shirt and red boxers with blue whales on them. While infiltrating the church, Sean puts his hoodie back on, as well as wearing a black eyepatch provided by his mother. Sean has the option of decorating his backpack with souvenirs he finds along his journey. Throughout most of "Roads", Sean wears a grey school bag which is adorned with patches displaying a mosquito, the word "NSFW" appearing as if on fire, and a smiling doodle. At the beach, Brody Holloway gives Sean a faded green-and-red hiking backpack which features an "ULTRA-D" logo, the phrase "All who wander are not lost", and several hobo signs are written in black marker.Crime committed / Get out quick / Hold your tongue / Defend yourself / Free telephone Hair Throughout the game, Sean's hair grows in length, and it can also be optionally cut by Finn in Episode 3 (styled with a mohawk). In Episode 4, Sean's hair has been shaved off for his stay in hospital. Sean Diaz Profile.png|Episode 1 hair length. LiS2E2_Sean_Diaz_headshot_new.png|Episode 2 hair growth. Sean_Diaz_E3_Headshot.png|Episode 3 hair growth. Sean_Diaz_E3_Headshot_(Haircut).png|Episode 3 optional haircut. Sean_Diaz_E3_Headshot-temp.png|Episode 4 shaved hair. Background Sean Diaz was born on August 15, 2000 to Esteban Diaz and Karen Reynolds. Prior to his parents' separation, Sean used to visit his maternal grandparents, Claire and Stephen Reynolds, at their home in Beaver Creek, where he once broke a vase when he was roughly six years old''"Fuck... I broke this thing like... 10 years ago. I can't believe they fixed it..."'' - Sean's thoughts after examining the broken flowerpot at the Reynolds' house.. In 2006, Sean and his parents moved to a new home at 1452 Lewis Avenue, Seattle.Initial description of Sean's home keys in his inventory Sometime between 2006 and 2007, Sean's parents had a second child, whom they decided to name Daniel. Around a year later, Karen decided to cut ties with her husband and family after deciding she didn't want and wasn't meant to settle down and be a mother, leaving Esteban to raise their sons alone. As a family, Sean, Daniel, and their father used to go on outdoor expeditions including hiking trips, skiing at Mt. Baker, and kayaking at Wenatchee River. When they were younger, Sean and Daniel used to have a babysitter named Andrew, whom they mutually disliked. At some point when he was 13, Sean once broke his leg. Sean is childhood friends with Ellery Winchell, whom he used to play with robot toys together as kids. While attending Peacock High School, Sean joined the track team with Ellery. The two share a mutual love for reading; over the summer of 2016, Ellery recommended Sean a novel entitled Chronicles of the Basilisk - Vol V: Siege Upon Moorkorn by Ariana Simard, which Sean eventually got around to reading and enjoyed. During the same summer, Sean found a job at a local Z-Mart Superstore as a sales assistant. He took classes with his best friend, Lyla Park, whom he regularly joked, skated, and attended parties with, one of which resulted in his first hangover. He and Lyla also participated in gaming sessions with mutual friends Adam Barnes and Eric. Near the start of his junior year, Sean developed a crush on one of his classmates, Jenn Murphy, whom he began texting semi-regularly after Lyla introduced the two. Captain Spirit Sean and Daniel are seen briefly in the ending of the game, standing on the other side of the fence. The brothers wave hello to Chris Eriksen after he gets up from the ground. Episode One - "Roads" Sean is first seen coming out of a school bus while simultaneously writing SMS messages on his phone. Moments later, he is interrupted by his best friend, Lyla Park, asking if he heard back from Jenn Murphy yet. Lyla then takes Sean's phone and reads his last message to Jenn aloud, after which she tries to play matchmaker by sending Jenn a text on Sean's behalf. The two start walking down the street and chat about the upcoming party, which Sean is somewhat reluctant to attend. He then gets a message from his father asking whether he will be home after school and expresses irritation at being treated like a kid. Sean is very happy to learn that Jenn is looking forward to seeing him and Lyla at the party and asks Lyla about what he should wear. They pass Sean's neighbor, Brett, and Lyla exchanges insults with him. After Lyla calls Brett an "asshole," Sean remarks that his neighbor is "always true to himself." They enter Sean's yard, and he tells Lyla to be careful after she takes out a pack of cigarettes, since his father busted him in the past. Lyla offers a cigarette to Sean, which he can accept or refuse. Take one= Take one Sean remarks that it's okay to smoke on a Friday and takes a few puffs, then blames Lyla for making him smoke. They agree to make sure Sean doesn't smoke any weed tonight. |-|Refuse= Refuse Sean says that track stars aren't supposed to smoke and that he'll get another chance at the party. Lyla says she will remember this. Lyla then proceeds to write a "party list" on Sean's left hand. Shortly after she is done, a plane flies above them, and Lyla ponders what will happen to them after graduation. She asks Sean whether they will stay best friends. Sean can reply that they will be friends no matter what and that distance can't tear them apart, or he can joke that being friends is not possible due to him being a Mexican. Either way, Lyla says that it's getting late and hugs Sean before leaving to get ready for the party. They arrange to talk on Skype once Sean is packed. Sean enters the house and wants to start packing for the party but is interrupted by Esteban and Daniel needing a "judge." Daniel starts asking Sean questions about Lyla, but the older brother quickly brushes him off. Then a "court session" commences where Sean can give the last Chock-O-Crisp to Daniel or Esteban (or take it for himself). If Sean gives the Chock-O-Crisp to his father, Esteban will give the bar to Daniel instead. After they both go on their way, Sean is free to walk around the house and get the necessary items. After grabbing a drink and a snack upstairs, he goes to the garage to ask his dad for money. Esteban asks Sean to give him a 16mm wrench and compliments his son if he's quick enough. They have a short conversation before Sean brings up the money topic. Esteban asks him to say if he will spend the money on alcohol and weed. If he confesses, Esteban will appreciate it and gives Sean $40; otherwise, Sean will get $20. As Sean is about to go upstairs again, Esteban offers him a hug, which he can accept or decline. Next, Sean enters his room and calls Lyla on Skype. They talk about the upcoming party and how Sean is going to behave with Jenn. Suddenly, Daniel runs into the room and shows Sean the fake blood he made using corn syrup and coloring. Daniel and Lyla wave hello to each other before Sean drags him out of the room, much to Lyla's disappointment. Sean can apologize or say that Daniel isn't always cute. A few seconds later, Lyla tells Sean that Jenn just posted a picture of herself on her wall. If Sean decides to check it, he will be surprised; he can optionally comment on it with "<3" or "LOL." They continue talking for a while until Sean notices something outside and runs into the yard to see Brett arguing with Daniel over getting fake blood on his shirt. Sean can confront Brett or question Daniel; regardless of the choice, Brett throws enough insults at Sean to make him lose his temper and hit Brett in the face. A fight breaks out, during which Brett falls on his back, and Sean and Daniel rush to check his condition. At this moment, a police officer arrives and tells the brothers to lie on the ground, pointing a gun at them. Esteban runs out and tries to deescalate the situation, but the officer accidentally pulls the trigger, killing Esteban. Daniel cries out and Sean goes unconscious for a while; after regaining consciousness, he looks around the street to find it filled in debris and his father and the police officer having been killed. He picks Daniel up, grabs his backpack and runs away from the approaching sound of police sirens. (TBC) Episode Two - "Rules" The following winter, Sean has been testing and helping Daniel control his telekinetic abilities. Despite making progress with Daniel and managing to survive the past few weeks in an abandoned house in the woods, Sean comes to realize that Daniel is very ill and needs help. Deciding to make their way to their estranged maternal grandparent's home, Sean and Daniel prepare for the journey. The morning they decide to leave, however, Mushroom is killed by a wildcat. |-|Kill the cougar= Sean doesn't intervene and Daniel kills the wildcat with his powers. Sean, while understanding, is surprised by this and Daniel is scared by his own power. The brothers manage to recover Mushroom's corpse and are able to give Mushroom a proper burial. |-|Don't kill the cougar= Though upset, Sean prevents Daniel from killing the wildcat with his powers. The wildcat escapes with Mushroom's corpse, and the brothers are unable to give Mushroom a proper burial. Once they arrive at their grandparent's home, Daniel is given medicine to help with his illness and the brothers are temporarily taken in. As Christmas approaches, Daniel recuperates and the brothers learn more about their absentee mother's family. While staying with their grandparents, Claire asks that they don't go into their mother's old bedroom or mention her at all. Their grandparents also ask that the brothers keep a low profile and don't venture out further than the backyard. After Claire informs Sean that there are some toys in the back shed, Sean goes to ask his grandfather Stephen for the key. Stephen asks to speak privately with him and admits to Sean that he has noticed an invisible force surrounding Daniel. |-|Tell the truth= Sean admits that Daniel has powers. Stephen tries to cope with this confirmation and find a way to help Daniel. Sean, worried they'd be separated, is hesitant to contact a doctor or anyone else about Daniel's gift. Stephen will agree that Sean being there for Daniel is what is most important. He also asks that Sean not mention anything about this to the religious Claire. |-|Hide the truth= Sean denies noticing anything unusual about Daniel and Stephen will more or less drop it. He does, however, ask that Sean not mention anything about this to the religious Claire. Afterwards, Stephen will give Sean the shed key. Sean and Daniel go outside but are unable to unlock the shed, as the lock is frozen. Meanwhile, Daniel sees neighbor Chris Eriksen climbing up his tree house in tears. One of the boards leading up to the tree house breaks and Daniel uses his powers to save Chris from getting hurt; however, Chris, astounded, is under the impression that he saved himself with his own superpower. Chris then introduces himself to the brothers. Daniel and Chris hit it off immediately, but their interaction is cut short after Chris' father takes him back inside. (TBC) Episode Three - "Wastelands" The episode opens with a flashback to three months before Esteban's death, where Sean relaxes in his room while listening to "On Melancholy Hill" by through his earbuds. Daniel sneaks into his room and steals a watch, but is caught in the act by Sean and runs away. After finding him in Esteban's room and reprimanding him, Daniel falls back into a bookshelf, breaking Esteban's "Garage of the Year" trophy. Esteban comes out of the garage and scolds the pair for causing trouble. He sends them both to their room, where he talks to Sean about Daniel. Before leaving for work once more, he tells Sean to apologize to Daniel, stating that they will go to the movies that night if they behaved. Sean makes up with Daniel, letting him keep his watch. A happy Daniel states that he will keep the watch forever. Between the events of Episode 2 and this episode, it is revealed in Sean's journal that on December 17th, 2016, both he and Daniel jumped off the boxcar train in Northern California where they walked seemingly forever until they reached a small town before resorting to looking in a dumpster for food. Here, they met a "weird guy" who said they could get work on a local farm, even if they didn't have any ID. Sean knew why but felt they had no choice but to take the offer, also feeling glad of the shelter. The people on the farm were good as they didn't ask questions. Daniel liked the place, and Sean was also able to work on his own without being around Daniel 24/7. An illustration suggests Sean feels like just another brick in the wall. Other tasks he performed for pay were putting up fences and "nailing shit," which he describes as "not bad, just boring." New Year 2017 comes around, and everybody else is partying, but not Sean and Daniel. An illustration suggests they spent the New Year watching the celebrations on TV next to an older, scruffier male on the farm - perhaps the owner. Shortly after this, they got kicked off the farm and were only paid half of what they worked for. The man they were working for told them to call the police or get lost, so they left the area. Two months after escaping Beaver Creek and three months after running from Seattle, Sean and Daniel met up with Cassidy and Finn and made friends with their own, including Hannah, Penny, Jacob, Ingrid, and Anders, while working for Merrill at his cannabis farm. (TBC) The following morning, Sean accidentally sleeps in, resulting in him nearly being late for Big Joe to leave him behind, but makes it just in time. After working for the day, Merrill brings him, Cassidy, Finn, and Jacob into his office to give them feedback on their bud-trimming efficiency. As he is about to give them their pay, Big Joe bursts in with Daniel, who has been caught sneaking into the back room. Merrill decides not to pay his workers and fires Sean and Daniel. When Big Joe is about to beat up Daniel, he uses his telekinetic powers to hit him on the head with an ashtray. Big Joe punches either Finn or Sean depending on whether Sean takes the blame to hide Daniel's power. Later that night, Daniel demonstrates his powers to Cassidy, Finn, and Jacob in the woods alongside Sean. Finn suggests using Daniel's power to break into Merrill's safe and take his money, but is stopped by Cassidy, who doesn't like the idea of involving a kid in his plan. Afterwards, Cassidy, Finn and the other drifters throw a farewell party for the brothers, Ingrid, and Anders. During the party, Sean either talks to or is called over by Finn, who sits on the bench near the lake sign. Finn attempts to convince Sean to go along with the heist on Merrill's house, and Sean can choose to join or go against it. Reject= Reject After rejecting the plan, Sean is able to say his goodbyes to the rest of the drifters. He eventually meets up with Cassidy and can take up her offer of a tattoo to remember her by. After that, Sean heads down to the lake with Cassidy and can choose to join her in skinny-dipping. If he does, Sean attempts to go in just his underwear before Cassidy tells him to take it all off, to which he complies. As they swim, Cassidy complains about Finn's idea for the heist, then brings up his liking towards Sean. If Sean has a low relationship with Cassidy, Sean can either tell her that he and Finn are just friends or admit that he likes him, which she plays off. If Sean has a high relationship with Cassidy, he has the option of admitting his feelings and sharing a kiss with her. Once back at the party, if Cassidy has kissed Sean, she invites him into her tent. If he accepts and enters, they proceed to have sex; afterwards, Sean apologizes for not being good enough, to which Cassidy assures him that he'll have time to practice. After they exit (or if Sean didn't kiss Cassidy or refused her offer), Hannah walks up to them and tells them she hasn't been able to find Finn, prompting the two to go after him to stop his plan. They head over to the parking lot and steal one of the trucks to get to Merrill's house. Once at the pot farm, Sean and Cassidy find Finn and Daniel about to break into Merrill's living room. (TBC) |-|Join= Join After accepting the plan, Finn expresses his happiness and asks Sean if he'd be willing to stay with the group after they're done. If Finn and Sean have a high relationship, he goes on to admit to Sean that he feels a strong connection with him. If Sean says he feels the same way, they share a kiss. After promising to get him once ready, Sean thinks to himself that he was glad he kissed Finn and "kind of wants to do it again". Afterwards, Sean is able to say his goodbyes to the rest of the drifters. He eventually meets up with Cassidy and can take up her offer of a tattoo to remember her by. Sean can then speak to Daniel to begin the heist or head down to the lake with Cassidy and choose to join her in skinny-dipping. If he does go skinny-dipping, Sean attempts to go in just his underwear before Cassidy tells him to take it all off, to which he complies. As they swim, Cassidy asks Sean what he thinks about Finn's plan, to which he can either lie or tell her the truth, the latter of which causes her to become angry and leave. If he lies, Cassidy then brings up Finn's liking towards Sean. If Sean has a low relationship with Cassidy, Sean can either tell him they're just friends, admit that they kissed (if they did), to which Cassidy enthusiastically supports him, or admit that he likes her, which she plays off. If Sean has a high relationship with Cassidy, he has the option of admitting his feelings towards her and sharing a kiss in the lake. Once back at the party, Finn appears and asks Sean about their plan, causing Cassidy to become angry at both of them and leave. The two then head down to the parking lot and steal a car to get to Merrill's house. (TBC) After Daniel gets shot or Merrill kills Finn, Daniel lashes out, losing control of his powers. He destroys the room, knocking out Sean, Cassidy (determinant), Finn (determinant), Big Joe (determinant), and Merrill. The next morning, Sean is still unconscious; shattered glass is all over him, one shard penetrating his left eye. Daniel is gone and a trail of money is visible. Episode Four - "Faith" Sean was found by police, and was admitted into Sacred Hope Hospital, where he was in a coma and was left permanently half-blind as a result of the glass shard hitting his eye before regaining consciousness a few weeks later. During his time in the hospital while held under police surveillance, Sean received letters from Claire and Stephen, Chris, and Cassidy, befriended a nurse named Joey Peterson, struggles to draw with only one eye, and was frequently visited by FBI Agent Maria Elena Flores. TBC Equipment * Sketchbook: As a practicing artist, Sean owns a sketchbook that was given to him by Esteban prior to his death. Sean uses the sketchbook to record his experiences prior to and during the events of Life is Strange 2 in the form of sketches, notes, and diary entries, some of which change depending on his choices * Backpack: Prior to the events of the game, Sean owned a school bag which he used to store his items. During Episode 1, the backpack was used in combination with his pockets to make up his inventory, which contains various objects and supplies he can gather along his journey. At the beach by Three Seals Motel, Sean obtains a large hiking backpack from Brody as a goodbye gift. Sean decides to use this backpack from then on and passes on his old schoolbag to Daniel. * Phone: Prior to and during Episode 1, Sean has a cellphone which he uses to send text messages to his friends and acquaintances. The phone's battery eventually dies following his escape from Seattle, and Sean later recharges it using an outlet at Three Seals Motel. After going out onto the balcony and having an optional conversation with Lyla, and watching an old home video, Sean hurls the phone into the ocean to avoid being tracked. * Computer: Within his room, Sean has a laptop which he uses in Episode 1 to access social media pages, a piracy website, and a ViewTube video. Following his escape from Seattle with Daniel, the current state and location of the laptop are unknown. * Traveling Map: After fleeing his home with Daniel, Sean obtains a partial map of the United States which he uses to track his and Daniel's progress towards Puerto Lobos. * Souvenirs: Throughout his journey, Sean can come across many small objects that he can collect and keep in his backpack. Discovering a collectible earns the player an achievement. Symbolism Animal Symbolism Sean is heavily associated with the wolf, which is depicted on his favorite, most-worn hoodie. Though none physically appear, wolves are referenced several times throughout the first three episodes of Life is Strange 2. Following the making of any decision with consequences, an animation depicting a large and a small wolf running together is played in the bottom right corner, the opacity of either wolf changing depending on whether the said decision will impact Sean, Daniel, or both. In addition, the brothers refer to themselves as wolves and enjoy howling together like the animal. As a spirit animal, the wolf symbolizes raw emotion, a deep connection with one's instincts, and an appetite for freedom, as well as feelings of vulnerability and danger. Wolf Spirit Animal | Totem Meaning (TBC) Associated Deaths * Lisbeth Fischer (Direct, Determinant) - Sean can shoot Lisbeth for manipulating Daniel and hurting them both or to force her to get out of the way of the church’s doors. If Daniel is intent on killing her, Sean may kill her himself to prevent Daniel from becoming a murderer. Relationships Family * Esteban Diaz (father, deceased) - TBA * Daniel Diaz (brother) - Sean is very protective over his younger brother. While on the run, he tries to teach him rules for the use of his power, but when Daniel is gaining more control over his powers and becomes more independent and rebellious in Episode 3, their relationship is being tested. * Karen Reynolds (mother) - When Sean was approximately eight years old, Karen cut off contact with her family and left them behind, leaving him to develop bitterness and anger towards her for leaving Esteban to raise them on his own. Even after seeing her letter at the Reynolds' house where she expresses concern over them, Sean distrusts Karen and can cite her as "one of the reasons they're out there" in Episode 3. * Claire Reynolds (maternal grandmother) - TBA * Stephen Reynolds (maternal grandfather) - TBA Friends * Lyla Park (best friend) * Mushroom (pet, deceased) * Ellery Winchell - Ellery is one of Sean's oldest friends, having used to play with robot toys together when they were kids. They share mutual interests in reading and track running. After Sean runs away from Seattle, Ellery texts Sean asking him to "let him know if he's around" and pleading him to come back. * Adam Barnes - Adam is a mutual friend of Sean, Lyla, and Ellery, and used to hold regular gaming sessions with them. After Sean runs away from Seattle, Adam is the only one of Sean's regular contacts to not attempt to contact him via text. * Eric * Brody Holloway * Chris Eriksen * Charles Eriksen * Cassidy * Finn * Penny * Hannah * Jacob * Ingrid - Ingrid is a fellow worker on Merrill's farm. The two discuss their future plans with Penny near the beginning of Episode 3. Although they don't spend much time together, they do work together while trimming weed buds. Sean can also briefly speak with Ingrid at his farewell party, where she tells him that he is free to take any of the items next to her tent. * Anders - Anders is another worker on Merrill's farm. Sean has very few interactions with him throughout Episode 3. The two can talk alongisde Penny during Sean and Daniel's farewell party. When Sean says he doesn't want to get druck, Anders will say he will party twice as hard for him, showing a small level of respect between the two. * Joey - Joey is a nurse who takes care of Sean during his time at Sacred Hope Hospital. The two become friends and Sean mentions Joey is the only one he feels he can trust. During Sean's final day in the hospital, Joey remarks that he thinks Sean is a good guy. Later, Sean has the option to call upon Joey to help him escape. Depending on Sean's choices, he can either persuade Joey to destract the guard, or, if Joey is not persuaded, Sean can knock him out. Romantic * Jenn Murphy (love interest, formerly) - Jenn attended the same school as Sean in Seattle and the two began talking through their mutual friend Lyla Park. Jenn once helped Sean with his math homework and the two clearly displayed an interest in one another, especially on Sean's end. The two planned to meet up at Eric's party and Sean was hoping to ask her out. In the days following Esteban's death, Jenn messaged Sean to tell him she was not allowed to talk to him anymore due to him being a prime suspect in a homicide investigation. She told Sean that she was extremely sorry about his father and wished him well. * Finn (Determinant) - Finn appears to take a romantic interest in Sean, which he expresses and will act on depending on Sean's choices in Episode 3. Throughout the episode, Sean can show an interest in Finn on several occasions: Sean has the option of asking Finn about his background and family history, choosing to draw a sketch of Finn instead of Cassidy, agreeing to get a haircut from Finn and stating that Sean is interested in boys, and siding with Finn on his end-of-episode plan, the most important choice being supporting Finn in his heist. If Sean agrees to help Finn and talks to him at the late-night party at the campgrounds, Finn will tell him that he's glad they met and that he thinks they share a strong connection. Sean has the option of reciprocating Finn’s feelings and the two of them can share a kiss. In his journal, Sean mentions that Finn is "the sweetest guy he's ever met." * Cassidy (Determinant) - Enemies *Brett Foster - After being taunted by Brett, Sean agrees with Lyla calling him an "asshole", saying that he is always true to himself. After Brett insults Daniel and Sean, the latter gets into a fight with him, ultimately resulting in Brett being knocked unconscious and Sean running away with Daniel. *Hank Stamper - Sean first saw Hank in a picture at the gas station, later outside, Sean goes through a map of Washington with Daniel when Hank stops by. Sean tells Hank they are just camping and when Hank accuses them of shoplifting, Sean denies this and refuses to go inside the store with Hank. Regardless of what Sean does by talking or fighting, he will get socked in the stomach by Hank. Sean accuses Hank of kidnapping and tells him to let him go. Hank threatens to call ICE on Sean and says that the wall must be built to keep people like Sean out. After Sean escapes with the help of Daniel, Sean will either run away or beat up Hank for hurting him. *Nick (Determinant) Depending on Sean's choices, Nick can detest Sean in a variety of ways. If Sean chooses to let Daniel prank him, he will storm off in anger as the brothers laugh at him coated in snow. If Sean resists pranking Nick, he can go up and talk to him. Nick will immediately start to pitch his political views. If Sean doesn't agree with him, Nick will say there is no hope of getting through to him and refuses to talk to him. *Merrill *Big Joe *Maria Elena Flores - Maria is the FBI Agent assigned to Sean’s case. She visited him on multiple occasions and promised to tell Sean about the leads they had on Daniel's whereabouts if he cooperated, only to reveal that the FBI made almost no progress. Additionally, it is hinted by Finn that Flores and the rest of the FBI were trying to get him to blame Sean for the heist so they could have a more convincing case against Sean for killing Kindred Matthews. *Chad Michaels - Sean meets Chad in the Nevada desert when he stops on his property to take a break from driving. Chad orders Sean to get out of the car and then begins to question him about his eye medicine, toys in his backpack and the hotwired car. Chad then emotionally abuses Sean by making racist accusations and forcing him to say things or even sing in Spanish. If Sean stands up to Chad and refuses to sing, Chad will physically assault Sean with multiple punches and kicks. *Nicholas Durand - Sean is dragged out of the church by Nicholas after attempting to get Daniel to come with him. After getting Sean off the property, Nicholas pulls out a handgun and threatens to shoot Sean if he ever comes back. If Nicholas finds Sean in Lisbeth’s house, he beats him up and drags Sean to the church; otherwise, he enters the church a few moments later. Nicholas demands Sean to leave and begins to physically abuse him with his fists and his pistol. Lisbeth orders Nicholas to shoot and kill Sean but Nicholas hesitates, allowing Daniel to use his power to push Nicholas away. *Lisbeth Fischer - Although Lisbeth appears somewhat welcoming to Sean when they first meet, she quickly tells Sean that she cannot allow a sinner like him into the community. The following day, Lisbeth insults Sean and orders Nicholas to shoot and kill him, showing her cruelty and murderous nature. After Nicholas is knocked unconscious and Daniel returns to Sean, Lisbeth blocks the only exit to the church while it continues to burn down. Depending on Sean's choices, Sean can kill Lisbeth with Nicholas' gun to get her away from the doors. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Sean's zodiac sign is Leo. * Sean is described as a typical teenager by Scriptwriter Jean-Luc Cano.Arcadia Baes Live: Life is Strange 2 with Jean Luc Cano. * The Diaz brothers are confirmed to be half-Mexican with Mexican descent on their father's side.Michel Koch's Twitter post ** As of "Rules", they are implied to be at least partially Irish on their mother's side.Based on Sean's comment on "how much more Irish" his grandmother can get after finding a four-leaf clover key chain in her bedside drawer. * In the reveal trailer, the newspaper snippet seen stated Sean's age as 17.Reddit post by /u/lamjam195 * Sean's middle name, "Eduardo", may be a reference to Lead Artist Edouard Caplain. * Sean's voice actor, Gonzalo Martin, improvised Sean calling Daniel "enano", which was inspired by how Gonzalo called his own younger foster brothers.Extra Life Stream, (01:41:27) * Sean uses the Spanish term "tipo" when referring to a guy. The term " " exists in Mexican Spanish.Reddit post by u/Asurse * Sean learned how to use a washing machine when he was "about eight", which is approximately the age he would have been when Karen left the family. * The option for Sean to call himself ''El Diazblo Loco (meaning "The crazy devil" with a pun on his last name, Diaz) is a reference to a text message Esteban sent him on October 11, 2016, where he says they could make a great team, "Los Diazblos Locos!" * Sean can tell Brody that he's only ever lived in one place, however, when examining his house keys at the beginning of the game, Sean will say he's lived there for only ten years. He could either be lying to Brody or instead mean he's always lived in Seattle. * Depending on the player choice, the only crime Sean is wanted for is the murder of Kindred Matthews; however, if Sean steals the camping gear from Bear Station, Claire will inform him upon their meeting that he is wanted for the assault of Hank Stamper and robbery. (Including the camping gear and raccoon hoodie, Sean can steal up to $150.37 worth of goods.Individual prices of goods: $69.99 - camping gear; $59.99 - raccoon hoodie; $4.50 - water; $1.99 - Chock-O-Crisp; $4.50 - mac and cheese; $3.50 - soda; $5.90 - bread.) * During Episode 3's opening flashback, Sean wears a t-shirt which bears the same brand logo as a shirt worn by Max Caulfield during Episode 2 of Life is Strange. Another resemblance between the two's clothing is that they both wear a piece of clothing with a picture of their respective spirit animal on it in earlier episodes, those being Max's doe shirt and Sean's wolf hoodie. * Sean's sexuality is addressed in Episode 3, where he is able to enter romantic relationships with both Cassidy and Finn. He is given the option between saying some boys are cute and liking girls more during the episode's campfire sequence. Although Sean seems heterosexual at first (with his mentioned crush Jenn Murphy in Episode 1), his sexual identity has not been directly identified in the game (as in real life, there are bisexuals who can lean more towards one sex while still being attracted to another). * Sean is a fairly good student, as shown by his 3.5 GPA. * Sean likes burgers with double cheese and dislikes onion. * In Episode 3 and 4, Sean is seen wearing a top that may be referencing the famous Photoshopped continuation of the and T-shirt saga of 2014.A timeline of the meta T-shirt saga. This continuation effect is known as the Droste Effect or Mise en abyme, where a picture appears within itself where a smaller picture would be expected. This can create the appearance of an infinite loop that goes beyond the visual bounds. Gallery Photos Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Sean, Esteban and Daniel on a ski trip. ("Roads") LylaPark SeanDiaz skatepark.png|A photo of Sean, Lyla, and a friend from his room. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad SeanAndLyla.png|A photo of Lyla and Sean from a text conversation with Esteban. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_SeanRunningPicture.png|Sean with Esteban and Daniel after finishing a track race. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_WorkTag.png|Sean's Z-Mart work tag. ("Roads") Sean_Daniel_Karen_Room_photo.png|A photo of Sean holding Daniel as a baby. ("Rules") Sean's_Laptop_-_Social_Media_E3.png|A photo of Sean on his social media. ("Wastelands") References Notes pt-br: Sean Diaz ru:Шон Диас de:Sean_Diaz Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Diaz Family Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Major Characters (Season 2) Category:Team Spirit Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters